Everything I Didn't Say
by ceci9123
Summary: Mentiste. Dijiste que me amabas. Pero mentiste. Así que ¿por qué debo yo mantener mi promesa? Dentro de poco ya no estaré aquí, pero antes hay algo que debo hacer: 'Queridos Cullen, esto es todo lo que nunca dije...'. Tráiler del fic: com/ watch?v RwG22iqNDTk
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

¿_Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?_

Aferré mis costados, tratando de mantenerme de una pieza. Comencé, casi sin darme cuenta, a balancearme hacia delante y hacia atrás, tratando de frenar esa agonía que venía desde el agujero en mi pecho, donde debiera estar mi corazón.

Dicen que el amor es una emoción que puede hacerte sentir a varios metros sobre el suelo, pero hay un dicho sobre él muy cierto: el amor puede servir para construir una casa, pero también para hundir un cadáver.

_Bella, Bella, Bella_.

Mi mente solo podía conjurar esas palabras, que se repetían en mi fuero interno una y otra vez, una y otra y otra vez.

Yo la había dejado para que fuese feliz, siendo humana, no para... esto.

Otro gemido salió de entre mis labios.

Todo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Era vagamente consciente de que el dolor de las llamas que debían envolver mi garganta no había aparecido, pese a que su olor impregnaba todo a mi alrededor. Tomé su cuerpo desmadejado y sollocé.

Todo esto es mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa.

_Bella, Bella, Bella..._

A lo lejos, con el viento soplando en la oscuridad de la noche, aulló un lobo.

**_Hola gente:) Este es el prefacio de mi nueva historia. En poco publicaré los siguientes capítulos, espero vuestras reacciones ante esta introducción. No olvidéis echar un vistazo al tráiler incluido en portada. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo, tanto a mis fieles lectores como a los nuevos que se hayan interesado por mi nueva historia, Ceci._**


	2. Rota

**BELLA POV **

Tomé el camión mientras veía caer la lluvia sobre el asfalto, en dirección a La Push. Hacía días que Jacob, el único que podía mantener las sombras alejadas desde que... él se había marchado, había dejado de hablarme. No me cogía el teléfono ni devolvía mis llamadas. Necesitaba verle, y lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Los árboles ralearon en la carretera cuando tomé un desvío hacia el camino embarrado que daba a la casa de Jacob. Y le vi. Pese a la lluvia, iba en pantalones vaqueros cortos y zapatillas. Se había rapado su hermosa cabellera negra y ahora llevaba el pelo al rape.

Me bajé de un salto de mi viejo camión y corrí hacia él.

-¡JAKE! -le llamé. Él ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó su camino hacia el bosque, con los hombros encorvados, como si llevase el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. -¡EH! -le increpé.

Finalmente, se detuvo y se quedó mirándome. Le observé en silencio, atónita.

-¿Te has rapado el pelo? -le pregunté, lo cual era evidente. Hice esfuerzos para que la voz no me entonces cuando vi la tinta negra que sobresaltaba en la piel de color rojizo que le caracterizaba. -Y te has hecho un tatuaje... -mi voz se perdió en el rugir de la lluvia.

Jacob inspiró profundamente. Me miró a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

-Bella... -fue un susurro. Lo mismo podría habérmelo imaginado.

-Creía que estabas enfermo y no podías salir -le confesé, gritando para hacerme oír sobre los truenos y el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el asfalto. -Ni... contestar a mis llamadas...

-Márchate -me contestó entonces el que hasta ese momento era mi mejor amigo en un tono que no admitía discusión. Le observé, conmocionada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Quería que me fuese?

-¿Qué...? -susurré, apenas consciente de lo que ocurría. No podía respirar y sentía como el agujero de mi pecho se estaba abriendo de nuevo en todo su esplendor.

-Vete de aquí -parecía que Jacob lo decía contra su voluntad, porque sus ojos, siempre cálidos... estaban empañados con una tristeza que nunca habría podido asociar a él.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no se lo permití. Le cogí del brazo y me situé delante de él, resbalando en el oscuro barro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté observando su rostro, que había perdido todo rastro de la redondez propia de la infancia. La boca me sabía amarga cuando me di cuenta del por qué de su actitud. -¿Sam te ha convencido? -le increpé.- ¿Es eso?

Jacob comenzó a temblar y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Sam intenta ayudarme -me contestó. Luego sonrió amargamente. -No le eches la culpa a él. -Su rostro comenzó a cubrirse con una máscara en la que brillaba el odio. -Pero si quieres culpar a alguien... Mira hacia esos chupasangres a los que tanto quieres, los Cullen.

Me quedé helada. Le miré con el rostro sin expresión, completamente conmocionada por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Sentí como la herida del pecho supuraba.

Abrí y cerré la boca unas cuantas veces, sin habla. Finalmente, conseguí articular algunas palabras.

-No sé de que estás hablando... -Ni siquiera yo me sonaba convincente. Jacob me cortó de raíz.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, Bella -gruñó con los nervios a flor de piel. Tragué ruidosamente.- Has mentido a todo el mundo. -Se mordió los carrillos mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, y comenzó a negar de manera sistemática con la cabeza. -Pero a mi no puedes mentirme. Ya no, Bella.

Fue en ese momento cuando se oyó un potente grito que reverberó en el valle donde se situaba la cabaña destartalada en la que vivían los Black. La voz decía su nombre. Jacob.

Éste giró la cabeza, y yo seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta la linde del bosque, donde vi a cuatro chicos de entre 17 y 20 años, todos vestidos como Jacob, con el mismo tatuaje y los mismos cortes de pelo. Como una secta.

Jacob me miró, con una mirada llena de dolor pero decidida. Respiraba rápidamente.

-Escucha Bella... No podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Comencé a hiperventilar.

No, por favor. Otra vez no.

-Oye Jake... ya se que te he... herido. Y eso me está matando -le dije mirándole a los ojos. Su expresión se crispó, con el dolor patente en cada rasgo. -Me mata... Necesito... tal vez... si me das tiempo... -la voz me tembló terriblemente, y traté de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Jacob comenzó a mover la cabeza y le vi abrir y cerrar las manos, con los tendones de los brazos resaltándole. Tenía los nudillos blancos.

-Para... -me dijo a voz de cuello. -No es por ti... -empezó, y a mi me salió una carcajada amarga e histérica.

Los ojos se me empañaron de lágrimas.

-No es por ti es por mi ¿no? -le increpé, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.- ¿En serio?

-Es verdad -me dijo Jacob, aferrándome por los hombros. -Es por mi... no soy... bueno.

¿Cómo que no era bueno? Otro ramalazo de dolor me llegó cuando comparé esta conversación con la que había tenido meses atrás con... él...

-Yo solía ser... un buen chico -me explicó Jacob, mirándome directamente a los ojos. -Pero ya no lo soy. Y todo esto no importa ¿vale? Se acabó.

¿Tú... no... me quieres?

No.

-No puedes romper conmigo -rogué, mientras esta vez era yo quien negaba los hechos. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando aclararme las ideas. -Eres... eres mi mejor amigo -dije utilizando mi última baza, sin despegar los ojos de sus pupilas oscuras. -Me lo prometiste.

-Lo sé... -dijo Jacob. Cerró las mandíbulas audiblemente. -Prometí no hacerte daño, Bella. Y ahora estoy cumpliendo esa promesa. Vete a casa. Y no vuelvas por aquí... o al final te haré daño.

Y entonces Jacob se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia Sam y el resto de los chicos, mientras yo caía de rodillas, permitiendo que todo el dolor que llevaba meses acarreando a mis espaldas me hundiese con su fuerza.


	3. Promesas rotas

Tenía la mirada clavada en la pared de enfrente. No podía pensar en nada que no fuese la partida de los Cullen. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer que nadie se quedara a mi lado?

Me recorrió un estremecimiento mientras los recuerdos volvían a mi mente.

_-¿Mami? -mi mano se cerró en torno a la pernera de los vaqueros de mi madre. Ella me miró y sonrió de forma condescendiente._

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?_

_-¿Por qué papi no vive con nosotras? -Renee parpadeó un momento, sorprendida, y luego negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios._

_-Sabes por qué, Bella -me espetó con voz dura. Mostró una seca sonrisa.- Tu padre y yo nos separamos cuando tú eras solo un bebé, cariño. Deberías estar más que acostumbrada a su ausencia._

_-Pero... -comencé pero me calló con una seca mirada. El labio comenzó a temblarme y las cálidas lágrimas se derramaron sobre mis mejillas mientras dirigía la mirada hacia mis manos._

Parpadeé, de vuelta al presente. Un suspiro tembloroso abandonó mis labios.

Recordaba perfectamente como ellos me trataban... Carlisle y Esme. Me estremecí cuando otro recuerdo irrumpió en mi mente.

_Alice entró en la habitación, pegando saltos sobre sus talones y ataviada con un vestido de color morado intenso que resaltaba terriblemente contra su piel pálida. En el hueco de su garganta descansaba el escudo de los Cullen, que llevaba a modo de gargantilla. Me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿De qué servía arreglarse teniendo allí a las mujeres Cullen?_

_-¡ES LA HORA! ¡ESLAHORA, ESLAHORA, ESLAHORA! -canturreó tomando mi mano y arrastrándome por las escaleras, seguidas por un Edward sonriente._

_Allí, en el comedor, decorado con cientos de velas, una enorme tarta y un buen montón de regalos, me esperaba el resto de los Cullen, la familia de Edward. Mi familia, o al menos así era como yo los veía._

_Carlisle fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, vestido con un traje diplomático oscuro y una camisa azul cielo que contrastaba con su pelo dorado._

_-Siento todo esto, Bella -me dijo con sus ojos dorados siempre amables, aunque la suave sonrisa en su rostro me indicaba que no lo sentían en absoluto. Sabiendo que lo hacía porque pensaba que así me hacía feliz, no me importó.- No hemos podido contener a Alice._

_-Como si eso fuera posible -intervino Esme, rodeándome con sus brazos, en un abrazo que irradiaba calor maternal y amor por cada poro de su cuerpo.- Feliz cumpleaños, Bella._

Me rodeé el torso con los brazos, tratando de mantenerme de una pieza. No podía pensar en aquello, no sin romperme.

Reneé nunca había sido una madre. En casa, desde pequeña, yo me encargaba de las cuentas de la casa: pagar las facturas, ordenar el dinero de su casi siempre escaso sueldo para llegar a fin de mes, cocinar, comprar la comida... Por supuesto, no era culpa suya. Tener que criar a una hija con un sueldo de profesora no era muy fácil, que se diga.

Pero ella nunca estuvo ahí para mi; se dedicó a dejar que yo cuidase de ambas, que yo hiciera el que se suponía debía ser su trabajo. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que ella había cortado con sus múltiples novios y había venido a mi, llorando. Cuantos la habían utilizado solo para conseguir lo que querían, de cuantos ella había sido 'la excepción', un rollo de una noche...

Y mientras, yo había crecido con la idea de que el compromiso era algo erróneo, aunque por suerte era lo suficientemente madura como para no comportarme como ella. Aunque claro... no había tenido más remedio tampoco.

Luego estaba Charlie... Él no era un exactamente lo que se diría un mal padre. Es solo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerme realmente. Sabía que me quería, pero no precisamente porque él lo demostrase.

Desde que había llegado, había cocinado para él, ya que ni siquiera sabía hacer unos huevos revueltos. De la misma forma, me había encargado de la colada y mantener la nevera llena. Ese era el tipo de cosas que se me daban bien.

Pero entonces llegaron ellos... No, no me refiero a los Cullen. Sino a dos de ellos. Carlisle y Esme.

Carlisle, con su simpatía y voz suave, haciéndome sentir completamente segura. Desde el momento en que cuidó de mi allí, en el hospital, tras el casi accidente con la furgoneta de Tyler; pasando por cuando había impuesto a la familia ayudarme en la huida de James, todo para mantenerme a salvo del vampiro rastreador que quería matarme; la segunda estancia en el hospital, tras el ataque de James, cuando él me había estado visitando y asegurándose de que me recuperaba correctamente... Aquel verano, en el que él y Esme habían cocinado para mi en más de una ocasión, pasando las tardes con todos ellos en el salón, leyendo o jugando videojuegos.

O cuando había acompañado a Esme allá fuera, en su jardín. Ella me había enseñado como pasaba los días, cuidando de sus flores y sus plantas. Había plantado cada árbol y cada flor pensando en su familia.

_-Y estas -dijo señalando unas bonitas flores de color rojo vivo con tonos naranjas hacia el interior- son por ti. Las fresias son tus favoritas, ¿verdad, Bella?_

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, tal y como había ocurrido en aquel momento, solo que por motivos muy diferentes. Me reí ante el recuerdo, una risa triste y temblorosa. Esme se había asustado de mi reacción, pensando que de alguna manera me había molestado o que había hecho algo erróneo que me había molestado. Hasta que le expliqué que lo que ocurría era que nunca nadie se había comportado así conmigo. Y ella me había abrazado. Solo me había abrazado y me había asegurado que era parte de su familia y nunca me dejarían ir.

Carlisle había salido y nos había envuelto bajo sus fuertes brazos a las dos, apretándonos contra él.

_-¿Todo bien Bella?_

Y yo le había sonreído, pensando que por fin tenía alguien que cuidaría de mi, y no al revés.

Pero me había equivocado fatalmente. Ellos lo habían hecho por Edward, no por mi. ¿Por qué lo iban a hacer por mi? Yo no valía la pena, al fin y al cabo.

_Soy humana, no soy nada. No soy nada._

No merecía ser amada, después de todo. Era consciente de que nadie entendería lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, en cualquier otra situación considerar a la familia de tu novio la tuya propio sería raro, psicótico. Digno de que me encerrasen. Y tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba.

¿Acabaría en un lugar como en el que Alice había estado en su vida humana? La diferencia es que yo si debía estar allí. Definitivamente, estaba rota.

-Te echo de menos, papá -susurré, abrazándome las rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, pero no me importaba en absoluto.- Te necesito, mamá.

_No quiero echaros de menos de esta forma. No quiero necesitaros de esta forma._ A ninguno. Mis padres. Mis hermanos. Él se lo había llevado todo, toda la vida que yo había elegido. No solo se había marchado el príncipe; la vida, su sentido... todo se había acabado.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo? Ninguno, al menos para mi. Seguía doliendo, como el primer día, como el latido violento de la sangre tras un moratón, como el agua escocía en una herida abierta, como las cicatrices quedaban tras tropezar una y otra vez...

Dolía como el movimiento del minutero del reloj. Porque el tiempo pasa. Aunque duela como un millón de cuchilladas, pero pasar pasa. Incluso para mi.

Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. Dolía _como el primer día._

Él me había prometido que sería _como si nunca hubiese existido_. Pero no era así. Seguía doliendo, tanto como el primer día.

Había mentido.

Como todas aquellas veces que me había dicho que me amaba.

Como Esme al decir que yo era parte de su familia.

Como Carlisle inculcándome aquella falsa seguridad.

Como Alice diciéndome que yo era su mejor amiga, su hermana.

Como todos ellos.

Mentira.

Era la única cosa que me había hecho aferrarme a la promesa que yo le había hecho a cambio... P_rométeme una cosa a cambio, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido._

Me levanté, tomando una decisión, y sonreí inconscientemente, por lo que parecían haber sido meses. Sentí mis labios agrietarse un poco ante el repentino movimiento; la piel de las mejillas la notaba extraña, tirante. ¿De verdad hacía tanto que no sonreía...? Sinceramente, no lo recordaba.

_No lo hagas._

Sonreí al escuchar su voz. ¿En serio creía que iba a dar marcha atrás tan fácilmente? Ya había tomado una decisión. Por mucho que hubiese fingido amarme durante tanto tiempo, al menos tendría que haberse dado cuenta de cómo era ¿no? La cabezonería y la terquedad se me notaban a kilómetros de distancia.

_Bella, me prometiste no hacer ninguna estupidez. Por nosotros. Lo prometiste._

-Y tú que sería como si nunca hubieseis existido... Mentiste.

* * *

**Hey hey! Sé que hace tiempo que no actualizo, y lo siento. Es solo que estaba muy emocionada con esta historia, pero subí los 2 primeros caps y al parecer no gustó a casi nadie y bueno... me desanimó. Pero estoy de vuelta!**

**¿Merezco un review? ¿Porfa pls?**

**Un abrazo,**

**Ceci.**


End file.
